


Playing with fire

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THEY MAKE AN EFFOR T





	Playing with fire

At the time it was quiet, and the only sound in London was light traffic whizzing by. Currently they were relaxing in the corridor behind the bookshop. Aziraphale sat down and read, while Crowley pondered, slung across a small velvety couch.

The silence was broken by Aziraphale, who put his reading glasses down on the small table beside him.

"Crowley?" He said,

And the demon lazily looked up at him from the sleek little couch was lounging on

"You're a demon; you know about all sorts of temptations right?" He asked rather rhetorically 

Crowley nodded. He then skeptically added, "why?,"

"Well, because I'd like to know what the deal is with this book; it makes no sense to me! I mean why on earth does this human want someone to push them up against a wall and... y'know.. ravish them?",

The demon laughed airily, feeling caught off guard.

Of all the things he anticipated Aziraphale might ask, never in a million years could he fathom this. Quite unready to explain the appeal of lust to the angel-- especially this particular angel-- Crowley deflected the question,

"Angel---" he said comically, "what are you reading?" 

"Oh! It's a Jane Austen novel; Pride and prejudice." He replied as casually as ever, "it's really quite lovely minus.. those particular parts.. that make no sense at all,"

A certain pause followed. Crowley gave him a suggestive glance that seemed to imply, 'are you sure you know what you're asking?'. He sighed impatiently 

"Listen, if you don't feel comfortable sharing that's totally fine. I just- I've been left out of the message of this book for the better half of two centuries, and you're a demon after all, so I supposed-" 

There was such an earnest quality the question, he just couldn't say no. 

"Fine, but let it be known that I warned you,"

~~~~

After some explanation, Aziraphale looked thoroughly disappointed. 

"Well I don't see how doing _that_ with your tongue makes it any more romantic," he huffed 

The demon sighed, defeated. There was no way he could explain this to somebody who hadn't experienced these feelings themself. If only there were a way Crowley could really show him what he meant. 

"I guess when you put it like that, I wouldn't either" said the demon abstractly.

Suddenly he was thinking hard about this. 

"Yeah, perhaps this isn't worth it after all. Temptations of the flesh just don't sound sensible to me." And there was finality to the Angel's voice "I'm going to go and make coco instead!" 

It was weird, Crowley thought, he was actually a bit disappointed that he didn't want to finish reading Pride and Prejudice.


End file.
